Snape and me
by charmedgrl34
Summary: Elizabeth is Snape's daughter and a student at Hogwarts. She has an interesting relationship with Draco. A bit of drama, a bit of romance.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: With good reviews I will type part 2**

Snape and Me

I, Elizabeth, was Snape's daughter. This was a living nightmare for me! I never call Snape my dad, because he wasn't really much of a dad. My mother died a long time ago, I didn't know who she was, and to top it off Snape wouldn't tell me. I would try to find pictures of her but none I could find. I don't think I have any siblings…I lived with Snape in a dark cold house, my room was small, and I have one pet, it's a gecko and I named her Lady Scales, and I got her for Christmas. I only get one present every Christmas, and one present every birthday. Exciting, huh? I was finally 11, and to go to Hogwarts in September! I only had a little summer left, and that was great. Snape taught me lots of potions, and Defense against Dark Arts stuff in his spare time. He was busy doing stuff with Draco's family (Yes, I know Draco). Draco is an annoying jerk; he's always bothering me! This was going to be his fourth year, and I was going to be a first year. He looked out for me a lot, kind of like a brother. Anyways, I am so excited to go to Hogwarts! Draco told me all about the teachers, and houses, and of course Harry Potter. Snape hates Potter, and so does Draco. Harry Potter sounds interesting, and I have to meet him.

"Elizabeth!" Snape called.

"Yes, Snape." I answered.

"It is time to go to Diagon Alley to pick up your things for Hogwarts." Snape said.

"Be there in a second." I replied.

Finally! Snape told me we would go to Diagon Alley pick up things for Hogwarts, and then we would come back, I would pack and then I alone will go to Hogwarts by the Hogwarts Express, I have no idea how Snape got to Hogwarts he told me that professors were never to tell students how they got to Hogwarts. I went into the living room…

"Grab my hand we are disappparating to Diagon Alley." Snape commanded.

I grabbed his hand. I hated disapparating! I felt really weird doing it, and I could only disapparate with Snape! In seconds we were in Diagon Alley. We went to the wand store first. My first wand! How exciting! The guy named Oliver, or something like that, handed me a wand.

"Flick it." Snape commanded.

I did as I was told, and I felt a weird feeling inside of me. I shuddered.

"Well, that was easy." Snape said.

"I knew this wand would work, since of course, you're her heir." The storeowner said.

"Don't tell anyone." Snape commanded.

We left the wands store, and headed to the robes store. We found a robe that fit, and left. We grabbed all the other things I needed and went back to my so called home. I packed everything grabbed Lady Scales, and Snape disapparated me to the Train Station.

"Take your cart and walk through that platform." Snape commanded, and then left.

WHAT THE HECK! OK! Well, then… I did as he said, and there was Hogwarts Express! That was so cool! I stepped onto the train, and sat in the Slytherin part of the train, because Draco told me in the summer to sit here, and I would be ok. Draco walked onto the train near where I was sitting.

"Elizabeth?" Draco asked.

"Uh…Hi Draco." I replied.

"Look, don't tell anyone your Snape's daughter or Snape will have your head!" Draco advised.

"Ok." I replied.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"This is Crabbe, and this is Goyle." He answered.

"Hi." I said to them. They just looked at me.

"Boys, this is Elizabeth, she's a…friend of mine." Draco said.

"What are the houses again?" I asked.

"Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and the dreadful Gryffindor." Draco replied.

"Why is Gryffindor dreadful?" I asked.

"Because Harry Potter is on that team." Draco said.

"Oh…Yeah." I said.

We arrived at Hogwarts, I started to follow Draco, and then…

"First years have to go on the little boats." He said.

"Er…um…ok." I replied.

I got onto a little boat with three other girls, and we started magically floating to the castle! When we finally arrived we went to the front doors of the castle, and there was a lady with a witch hat.

"Hello, I'm Professor McGongall, welcome to Hogwarts, there are four houses: Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin, I am the head of Gryffindor, inside you will have a sorting hat tell you your house, each house has points, and by the end of the year we will add up the points."

We stepped inside, and there were candles literally floating!

"Welcome, new students, I am Headmaster Dumbledore." Dumbledore called.

Each student was to have the sorting hat on their head to tell them what house they will be on, when it was my turn, I sat down and the sorting hat went onto my head.

"Not too tough…ahh so many secrets…" The Sorting hat said.

I looked at Snape, and he was looking at me…one eyebrow went up…uh oh.

"Slytherin." The hat said.

I did a half-smile, and glided over to the Slytherin Table, other members of Slytherin welcomed me. Snape was pretending not to look.

"Hi, I'm Becky, a second year, welcome to Hogwarts." A girl about my height said.

"Hi, I'm Elizabeth." I said.

"So are both of your parents full-bloods or muggles?" She asked.

"Um… I don't know about my mom, because she died when I was young, and I believe my dad is a full-blood." I replied.

"Good, muggles on Slytherin are harassed." She said.

After dinner, we went down to these dungeons, and my bed was huge! I would love to live here!

"So…what are you doing for Christmas?" Becky asked.

"Probably staying here, I don't get a lot for Christmas." I replied.

By: Charmedgrl34


	2. Chapter 2

Snape and Me Part 2

"Oh my gosh Elizabeth wake up!" Becky was literally screaming in my face.

"Huh? What?" I asked.

"You better hurry up and get going!" Becky said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Time is for muggles! GET DRESSED!" Becky screamed.

"Time is not only for muggles! All right I will get dressed." I said.

I got dressed in my robes, and I went to the Great Hall for breakfast. I sat down at the Slytherin table still wanting to meet Harry Potter. After I ate breakfast I went to the bathroom to do some make-up and oh my gosh Hermione Granger was in there!

"Hi, I'm Hermione." Hermione said. "What house are you?"

"Well, uh…" I stuttered, and showed her my robe she just glanced at it.

"Slytherin…So do you know Draco?" She asked.

"He treats me like a little sister, and he's very annoying, and can be a total jerk!" I let it out.

"Interesting, did your parents ever go to school here?" She asked.

"My dad did, and I don't know who my mom was she died when I was little, my dad doesn't tell me much about her." I said.

"Oh, sorry, my parents are both muggles as wizards call them, so who is your dad." She asked.

"All I can tell you is he is a professor here." I muttered.

"Hmm…what's your last name?" She asked.

"Well…uh…my first name is Elizabeth, and my last name is…" I paused.

"OOOOOOOOOOOO GET OUT!" A voice called.

"Who's that?" I asked.

"That's moaning Myrtle." Hermione replied. "She's a depressed person."

"I see." I said. "Well, class is about to start, good bye."

"Bye, Elizabeth." Hermione called out.

"WERE YOU JUST TALKING TO HERMIONE!" Draco screamed.

"OH NO!" I screamed. I started running down the halls to avoid Draco, and he was chasing me!

"What is going on?" Snape asked Draco and me.

"This twerp was talking to Hermione!" Draco exclaimed.

"I…uh…" I stuttered. Could this day get any worse?

"Draco, detention, Saturday, 8 AM." Snape commanded. He looked at me with one eyebrow up. Why does he do that? "As for you, Miss Elizabeth you shouldn't be talking to Gryffindors."

"Yes…Snape." I said.

I walked into Transfiguration class. I was just on time.

"Right on time, Miss Elizabeth." Ms. McGongall said.

"That's good." I muttered, and I sat down next to a really cute boy. Luckily, he was a Slytherin.

"I want all of you to try to change your pets into a candle by saying 'changiuso'." Ms. McGongall commanded.

Luckily, Lady Scales was in my pocket, she was snoozing like usual. I pointed my wand at Lady Scales, and said in my head 'changiuso.' It worked! She was a candle!

"I didn't hear you say 'changiuso' Miss Elizabeth." Ms. McGongall said.

"I can say spells in my head." I replied.

"Fifty points to Slytherin, Miss Elizabeth you do realize that that is for sixth years to learn?" She asked.

"Well, my dad taught to me." I replied.

"Interesting." She said.

All the professors knew that Snape was my father that's why they never said my last name aloud.

"Who's your dad?" The boy beside me asked.

"No talking!" Ms. McGongall said.

After the class was over I was running to my next class, defense against the dark arts when suddenly someone pulled me into the closet!


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I forgot a character's name, so please excuse that.**

Snape and Me Part 3

What the? I was inside a storage closet of some type. Somebody gagged me with a cloth and was tying me to a chair! What the heck? Who was doing this? AHHH!

"Elizabeth, listen to me, I love you." A voice said. "I've always loved you! I don't want you to know who this is, but just relax I will let you go in a couple minutes."

It sounded like Draco! I knew it was a boy's voice for sure…

"Stay away from Gryffindors ok?" The voice commanded. He untied me, and took the cloth off me. I pulled out my wand.

"Lumos." I said. When the light turned on there was nobody there! I put my hand out feeling nothing. I got out of the closet, and was on my way to class. Once again I was right on time.

"Hello, Elizabeth." Professor Moody said.

"Hello, Professor." I replied.

It's kind of nice having all of these teachers know exactly who I was.

"We will start with spells that can defend yourself." He said.

I knew lots of spells that could defend me unfortunately if I used one on Snape he would oh I don't even want to think about it…

"Does anyone know any spells that you can use to defend yourself?" He asked.

My hand rose slowly, because of course I knew one.

"Elizabeth." He called.

"Stupify." I said.

"Good, 10 points to Slytherin." Moody said aloud.

The boy who I sat next to in transfiguration class whispered to me, "who's your father!"

"Not telling…" I whispered.

When class was over Draco came up to me, and said, "here taste this, your father wanted you to drink it."

I looked at it and smelled it this was veritaserum! What did Draco wanted me to tell him…oh I think I know…

"Draco, you don't really expect me to drink that do you?" I asked.

"You're pathetic." He said.

"Whatever." I replied. I grabbed it and drank it. This had something else in here. I started running to my next class when I bumped into something hard. I fell, and everything went black.

"Elizabeth?" Snape asked.

"She's not fully awake, but I think she might be able to hear you." Madame Pomfrey said.

"Oh." Snape said.

Madame Pomfrey left, and Snape was sitting next to me. I pretended to be asleep.

"Elizabeth, I don't know if you can hear me, but you bumped into a seventh year holding a bunch of books." He said. "You have a concussion, it isn't that bad though.

"I just want you to know that I love you, and the reason I don't want anyone to know you're my daughter, because I don't want well you-know-who to know, and hurt you.

"I probably won't talk about your mother for awhile, but what I will tell you is that she was a full-blood, and that she was an Auror, and she was also beautiful, she had lovely brunette hair, unfortunately you got my jet-black hair, and my eyes, but you got her nose." He laughed a bit. "There's a lot of things you will learn in time, but until then I want you to know that I will always love you, and if you want when we can stay here for Christmas, and that in private you can call me dad, it gets bothersome to hear Snape."

Something moved in the corner of the room. Snape looked up, shrugged, and looked at me. He stroked my hair to the side. Who was this man? This couldn't have been the man I knew. Was I going to call him Dad? Wow, this is confusing. Snape left, and I just laid there. Madame Pomfrey came in. "You're okay you can go back to your dorm, or you can go eat. Classes are done for the day."

I looked at her, and said, "Okay."

I got up, and went back to my dorm. Draco was in the main room.


	4. Chapter 4

Snape and Me Part 4 

"Hi, Elizabeth." Draco muttered.

He looked solemn, but had a small smirk…WHY? HOW? Why did he do that to me? He wants me to suffer.

"I'm not talking to you!" I screamed at his bloody face.

(A/N: bloody figuratively)

"You're probably thinking I wanted to poison you, but I put something in there on accident that was supposed to make you drowsy, but instead it made you hyper." He admitted.

WHAT THE FREAK! Okay, I knew that it had veritaserum in it, but why would he put something else in there?

"Draco, I know you like me." I finally spoke. I ran into the girls' dormitories, and just cried my heart out. My life is horribly awful! Suddenly, an owl appeared at my window. Huh? I opened the window, and the brown furry owl gave me the letter. I opened the white envelope up, and there was a little note. It was from Headmaster Dumbledore!

Dear Elizabeth,

It is my great honor to tell you that you will skip first year. This doesn't happen a lot. Please see Professor Snape at around 7 PM tonight for your new schedule. By the way: I think he is very proud.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

AHHHH! I'm skipping first year! This is wonderful! I wonder how Snape will react when I see him? This is so exciting. I looked at the time: 6:55 PM. I have to go! I went up the stairs to the potions' room, and to my surprise…

He was looking at a picture of a women who looked a lot like me, but older. It must've been my mother…

I looked around for a second checking for any people, closed the door, and sighed, "hi…dad."

He quickly put the picture in his drawer, locked it, and looked around cautiously.

"Elizabeth."

"Dad."

He winced a bit, "It didn't surprise me when you made second year."

"Really?" I asked.

"NO!" He exclaimed. He handed me the flimsy schedule.

I sat down on a cold, but comfortable chair. I skimmed it, got the courage, and "Dad?" I asked.

"Mmm?" He looked at me with one eyebrow up.

"I want…no need to know more about my mum." I commanded.

"I…uh…don't like to talk about it, but I suppose you have the right to know, your mother died after you turned one, she died from you-know-you. I was very upset. I couldn't believe it. We were too scared to marry, but we lived together, and I was scared to keep you." He let out.

I looked at him, and my eyes were watering. "Why did you keep me?" I asked.

"I…uh…well…I thought and still think that you are a gift from her. I needed something from her, and you were something." He mumbled.

"Thanks." I said. I wasn't sure if I meant it, but who was I going to be raised by? He at least cared about me.

"What was her name?" I asked.

"Mindy." He replied.

"Cool. Well, I better go to bed." I sighed.

"Night, love." He mumbled. He was staring at his desk.

I walked back to the Slytherin dungeons muttered the password, and went back to my dorm. Becky was laying face up on her bed.

"Becky?" I said.

"Yes'm" She replied.

"I'm a second year tomorrow." I said.

"Oh my gosh!" She screamed.

"Shh…I was too smart for first year, and here you can look at my schedule." I said.

"You have every class with me except Charms and Herbology." She replied.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed.

"Yup." She said.

There was a noise in the main room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note: This chapter is a little dramatic, I warned you. **

**Snape and Me Part 5**

Becky and Me ran down the hall to the main room in our pajamas. There, lying was Draco, his eyes were shut, and in his hand was an empty potion bottle. I slowly walked towards him, kneeled down, and picked up the potion bottle. I looked at it, and picked it up. There was a small amount of silver liquid at the bottom. It must've been some type of sleeping potion. I set it back down, and backed away. Suddenly, my father entered the room, and his face was displeased.

"WHAT HAPPENED?" He inquired. His eyes lingered in my direction.

"I found him like this, right Becky?"

"Yes." Becky muttered.

"It's some type of sleeping potion Professor Snape." I suggested.

My father picked up the bottle, looked at it, and said. "This is a simple sleeping potion that helps depressed souls, and the antidote is easily managed." His knees cracked a bit as he stood up. He left the room to retrieve the antidote.

"Draco, why would you do this to yourself?" Becky asked.

"He did it, because he was the one who gave me that veritaserum with a bit of a hyper potion, he hurt me, and now he is depressed." I said.

"WHAT AN INSOLENT FOOL!" A voice screamed.

Everybody entered the main room, and was not only panicking from Draco lying there, but was panicking from the loud noise. I myself, was panicking, and of course scared. Snape entered the room, shoved the antidote down Draco's throat, and yelled, "What is wrong with you people, go to bed!" He commanded.

"There…was…a…voice." I whispered.

"What?" Snape inquired with his eyebrow up.

"It said 'what an insolent fool.'" I mumbled.

"Don't be ridiculous." Snape said.

I ran out of the dormitory crying, my legs not keeping up with my heart. What should I do? Should I go back? I ran to the Great Hall, it was pitch black.

"Go to bed." Finch commanded. "What's wrong?" He saw my tears.

"It's so hard." I said. "To be me."

"I know it's hard being a teenager, well in your case a pre-teen." He said.

"Yes." I replied.

"I know it would be useless to try to get you in trouble, but you really need to go back to your dorm." He said.

"Okay." And that was the end of our conversation. I glided back to my dorm. I arrived, and Draco was by the fire, Snape was no longer there, and I went and sat down next to Draco.

"Draco, I barely know you." I said.

"I know." He replied.

My heart was so cold, and yet my body was warm from the flickering fire.

"Could you go out with me?" Draco asked.

"Of course I can, but should I?" I replied.

"I'm not such a bad guy." Draco muttered.

"Really?" With a hint of sarcasm.

"I'm telling the truth." He said.

"Why do you not like muggles." I asked trying to change the subject.

"I…they're different." He replied.

"Did you know I write my own potions, and spells?" I said.

"No, you think you could help me with potions?" He asked.

"Well…sure." I said. "I'm good at potions like my father."

"Yeah." He laughed a bit.

"It's hard not knowing my mum." I said. "Her being dead and all."

"My mum is embarrassing, but I don't know what I would do without her." He replied.

"And you know what is even harder?" I asked.

"What?" He replied.

"Not being able to tell people who my father is, having to keep it a secret and all." I said.

"Your father has a lot of secrets." He told me.

"I know." I replied.

Then, without notice, we kissed.

**A/N: That's kind of disgusting huh? Well…see the next chapter to see how Elizabeth and Draco's relationship turns out, and how Snape reacts! **

©


	6. Chapter 6

**Snape and Me Part 6**

This would probably be the best moment of my life kissing Draco Malfoy. I know that sounds weird, but my heart pounded as I finished kissing him. We were both out of breath.

"I … uh…need to go to bed." I said.

"Me too." He said.

"By the way, I'm a second year now." I said.

"Wow. That's cool."

I slowly walked to my dorm feeling very happy. My life was turning around. I finally loved someone, and was being loved. I slowly fell asleep.

"Dingalingalingaling." It was my alarm clock.

I got up, and got dressed. Another day. I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Everybody was whispering.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you going out with Draco?" Becky asked.

"Um…" I muttered. Should I tell her? Does Draco want people to know? I looked at him, and he was telling everyone! Okay…I probably shouldn't lie to Becky.

"Yes." I said.

"Wow."

"What?" I asked.

"Just…never thought u liked him."

"Me either." I replied.

Snape was sitting at the head table looking around curiously, and then his face glared in my eyes. His green piercing eyes were going right through my skull. Does he know? How will he reply? I mean, after all, he is a dad! What am I going to do? Okay, Elizabeth, relax.

I started eating my sausages, and flapjacks.

"This is for you." A squeaky voice said.

"Thanks." I replied.

I opened the letter, and it was from Draco.

Dear Elizabeth,

Hope you're not mad at me for telling people we're going out. It is just so wonderful! Anyways, meet me later. Are you interested in Quidditch? Come to the match tonight, I'm a seeker; the match is Slytherin vs. Ravenclaw.

Love your boyfriend,

Draco

Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! A Quidditch game? This is going to be exciting! I looked at my watch it was time for class, everybody was hustling to get to their classes. My first class was Potions, oh joy!

I walked down the hallways, and everyone was still whispering. Oh my gosh people get over the fact that Draco and I are going out! I walked into Potions room; surprisingly I was the first one there.

"Hello, Elizabeth." My dad said.

"Hello." I said.

"You're going out with Draco?" He asked.

"He asked me out, and yes." I replied.

"Well, don't lose your head." He suggested.

"Um…okay." I said.

Everyone was entering the room looking at me, whispering. I sat down next to Becky.

"Well, let's get started." Snape said.

"Does anyone remember from last year what you can use for an antidote for most potions?" He asked.

A couple hands rose, including mine.

"Elizabeth." Snape called on me.

"A goat's bezoar." I replied.

"Twenty points to Slytherin." He announced.

Wow. A lot of Gryffindor people were sighing. I was a little happy. After Potions class was over I walked down the hallway, and ran right into none other than Harry Potter!

"Oh, I'm a little clumsy, sorry." I said.

"No problem." Harry replied. He started picking up my books!

"Well, if it isn't Potter?" Draco teased. He grabbed my books out of Harry's hands, and handed them to me.

"Yes, it's me, Potter, sorry to help your girlfriend with picking up her books." Harry replied. He left.

"Wait to go!" I exclaimed. I started to run to my next class, and he was chasing after me!

He grabbed me, and turned me around.

"Sorry, love." He said.

"Whatever." I muttered.

"I'm sorry, ok?"

"I know, and I have to get going." I replied.

"Bye."

He kissed me on the cheek. It was a warm kiss. He walked away.

**A/N: that's the end of this chapter; I think I have writer's block! Well, check out the next chapter to see what happens with Draco and Elizabeth and of course…Snape. P.S. if you like X-men I wrote a story called: Who am I? I only wrote the first chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 [A couple of years later in Elizabeth's time]

I was running around this house like a mad hatter trying to find my godforsaken lizard!  
"Lady Scales! Lady Scales!" I screamed all over. I couldn't find her anywhere, and I was beginning to believe that she got lost in this huge Malfoy manor. Draco was now going to be a fifth year and I a third year. After several arguments we didn't talk for the rest of the year. But here I am at the Malfoy Manor because my father had to do some business with Mr. Malfoy…The last thing I wanted to do was be here but because I am only thirteen I really didn't have much of a choice.

I still had feelings for Draco.

But I think he may have moved on because he eyes many girls and possibly has given up on me.

I saw Lady Scales go under a door and I opened the door and it was Draco's room! I knew it was because there was a huge Quidditch poster on his wall. I had to find my lizard and get out! I looked under his bed and in the closet and couldn't find her!

"Snooping around my room?" A voice asked.

I turned around, blushing, and ran right into Draco. His body was so warm, and I felt a rawness in my throat.

"I…I…I…am l-l-l-ooking for my lizard."

"Ah. Well, no need to stutter, Elizabeth."

Oh, the way he says my name makes my heart drop.

"You are as beautiful as the last time I saw you." He lifted my chin so I could see his face.

"Not as beautiful as the girls that are your age."

"Ha, nothing compares to your beauty as well as intelligence and charm."

"Nothing? Well, I don't know about that." I looked away.

"Believe me, you are beautiful. None of those girls have anything on you. You may be two years my junior but alas your maturity makes up for it."

I could just melt in his masculine body!

"Well, it looks like someone still has feelings for me?" I asked.

"Well, I've always had feelings for you. I've tried to get over you by dating other girls, but my heart still lies with you. I know this sounds lame coming from me, but it is truly how I feel"

"Draco…I…need…to find my lizard." I couldn't bear to tell him I have feelings for him as well. He's so annoying and jealous and stuck-up. But he's also so kind, gentle, caring. I don't know what to do!

I found my lizard next to his computer chair and put her in her cage.

I walked out of his room and downstairs. He was following me down the stairs…of course.

"Elizabeth, you cannot do this to me!"

"Do what? We tried, Draco, we really did. But we argued all of the time. We loved each other a lot. But I just don't know anymore. How can we love each other if we argue all of the time?"

"Well, maybe we should listen to each other more and try to compromise more."

"Perhaps there is nothing between us and never will be!"

I ran to the living room and my father was sitting with Mr. Malfoy.

"What's wrong, Elizabeth?" Snape asked.

"Oh, uh, nothing, father." I replied.

"We are almost done here you may get some fresh air if you like." Mr. Malfoy said.

"Ah, yes, thank you."

I stepped outside of the house and sat down on the bench on the porch. Draco took both of my hands and pulled me up. He placed his hands around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could smell his musky cologne. Oh…

"Don't say that we won't work because we will." He said.

He kissed me right on the lips biting on my bottom lip and swirling his tongue throughout my mouth. His body was irresistibly warm. His hand crept up my shirt and cupped my breasts.

"Nothing much to feel." I murmured.

"Nonsense. You have perky breasts. Just my taste."

I giggled like a little girl.

He kept kissing me on my lips then up and down my neck.

"You make me crazy." He mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I am now in my seventh and final year at Hogwarts. Hogwarts went through many losses in the last couple years. Dumbledore is no longer the professor here. Professor McGonagall took over the position. Draco is now a student teacher for my father. I am currently trying to keep up with all of my classes.

"Elizabeth! Are you coming to the festival this evening?" My friend, Caroline, asked me.

"I still haven't decided yet. I have a lot of homework."

"Don't be silly, you're doing fine," she replied.

"I will think about it."

I left to Slytherin's common room to ponder whether or not I should to the festival. After all, this is my final year at Hogwarts.

"What are you doing up here?" Draco asked.

Draco and I dated for a bit when I was younger then we broke up then we got back together then we broke up. I still love him a lot, and I know he does too. We're both stubborn and snappy, and we need to learn to work through our arguments better.

"I'm thinking of whether or not I should go to the festival."

"Well, obviously you should. You're a seventh year," He said.

"I know that, Draco, but I have a lot of homework," I replied.

He sat down next to me and rubbed my back. He always knew how to ease my stress.

"Are you going?" I asked.

"Well, I need to help the professors set up the festival, so I suppose I will be there," he replied.

"I rather not go."

"You'll be missing out," he warned.

"I doubt it," I replied. I wish he would just kiss me right here, right now. I loved his sweet, warm kisses.

"Well, just make an appearance…you don't have to be there for long," he said.

"Okay, will do."

He kissed me on the forehead.

"I still love you," he whispered in my ear and then he disapparated.

"I still love you," I whispered into nothingness.

I worked on my homework for a while, and I decided to make an appearance at the festival. Nobody was even in the Slytherin common room but me. I walked down the moving staircases into the area of Hogsmeade.

"Hooray! You came!" Caroline exclaimed.

"Well, just for a bit," I replied.

"Draco keeps asking me if you came yet. I think he might buy you a gift," she replied.

"Aww…how sweet of him," I said.

Caroline and I looked at all of the crafts and the games. We rode a few magical creatures that Hagrid was running. We ate some candy and then I ran into Draco.

"I bought you a present," he said.

"Oh?" I asked.

"Yes, here it is," he replied.

He gave me a silver heart-shaped locket. I opened the locket. On the left side of the locket, there was a picture of him and me kissing each other. On the right side was a tiny little note. I started to open the little note. I looked at his face, and I could see he was anxious.

"Should I open this later?" I teased.

"You will be killing me slowly if you do," he remarked.

I opened the note which said: _I will always love you, and I can't see myself with anyone else in my life. Oh Elizabeth, please take me back. _

"Oh, thank you Draco!" I exclaimed. I hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I will definitely have you back."

"Excellent!" He exclaimed.

"Back together again? What a surprise," Caroline sarcastically said.

"This time let's work out our differences together," I said to Draco.

"I agree," he said.


End file.
